What if?
by Wingless-I-Fly
Summary: What if Ali never died? What if Aria had to hide her true feelings for her best friends brother from everyone even herself? And with the pending murders going on i Rosewood and 'A' on the prowl who can Aria trust? Major Jason/Aria fanfic :
1. Chapter 1: The Summer before Highschool

**What if?**

**Do not own the characters only the plot **

**Description: What if Allison never died? What if she wasn't as bitchy as everyone made her out to be? What is Aria had to hide her feelings for her best friends brother from all her friends, and herself. What if there was a rampaging murderer going through Rosewood killing high school girls? And what if this person was the girl 'A' instead of Allie? If you want these questions answered keep reading.**

**Pairings: Aria/Jason, Hanna/Caleb, Allie/ Noel, Spencer/ Toby, and some others. (I can't really write about Emily and a girl because I wouldn't know how, so sorry for all you Emily/ any other girl fans, I might try. But go easy on me if I do)**

**P.S the first chapter will be when they are younger but the others won't **

**Chapter One: The summer before High school**

**Aria's POV**

Aria Montgomery, a spunky 14- year old teen with dark brown hair (a few strips of pink hair dye in it) and big chocolate brown eyes, was currently on her way to her best friend Allison (Allie) Di' Laurentis' house to met up before heading to Noel Kahn's famous Kahn party.

Now parties aren't really Aria's thing but with friends like Allison, Spencer, Emily, and Hanna she had no choice but to go, though she refused to get all dressed up for it. Aria was now walking up the familiar driveway of her best friends house and she noticed all three cars were parked out front: One for Allie's dad, and another for her mother, and the last for Allies brother Jason.

Now Aria knows she has a little crush on Jason, though as long as she's breathing she'll never admit it. Its just Jason is a humongous druggie. So much as to Aria can't remember the last time she saw him and his hazel eyes weren't glazed over. The drugs pissed Aria off to no end because she knew he was better than that. He had so much potential.

After opening the front door and saying a quick hello to Allie's mom and dad, she headed upstairs to Allie's room where the girls were undoubtedly worrying about how to style their hair and what shoes would match their newly bought dress. She slowly opened Allie's door only to see all the girls turn to gape at her.

" I thought you were kidding when you said you weren't going to get all dressed up!" Allison screeched. She gave me a disapproving look. The same look she used to give Hanna when she went to grab a cookie, though now Hanna is skinny, with a lot of help from Allie.

" OMG! Aria, you should be ashamed of yourself that's the same thing you wore all day!" Hanna said in a snooty tone. Did I mention I hate it when girls go 'OMG!' I mean why don't they just say the whole word… or better yet not say anything at all.

" Look I don't see anything wrong with my outfit! And it's only some stupid party that I don't even want to go to in the first place! So back off cause I'm not changing!" I tried to say it as calmly as I could but I got a little loud towards the end. I mean I couldn't see what was wrong with what I was wearing. I had not to tight but not to loose shorts that went about halfway down my thighs and an over the shoulder black top that read 'Keep looking and I fuck you up' in the front and on the back it said 'but not in the way you want'. Then to top it all off I was wearing a white cap and black boots (with no heels), I had some lip-gloss on and a touch of mascara but that's all. See it's not that bad.

" The shirt Aria! I mean really." Spencer sighed and turned back to picking out her outfit. The only one who seemed amused was Emily, but that's because she's not into the whole 'it takes me 3 hours to get ready thing' either.

" The shirt is the best part!" I argued. I do that a lot, you know argue. I just like to always think I'm right.

" Whatever," Allie muttered as she joined the others in picking out her outfit. I rolled my eyes at her response I mean whatever? That is no way to end a conversation it means you're giving up. I decided not to bring it up though and took a seat on Allies pink (UGH!) desk chair. I hate pink. I like hot pink you know where it's really dark but light pink bothers me. I started rolling around in her chair, because I had nothing better to do.

I almost stopped when I heard the door open but then I saw it was only Allie's mom, Jessica. Her step-dad Kenneth was behind her.

" What do you want _mother_?" Allison said rudely. I will never understand how she can talk to her mom like that; I mean it is her mom. I call my mom and dad by their first names because they asked me to, not in a disrespectful way.

" Just wanted to let you know were going to be leaving in about a half an hour so if you want a ride you better get dressed." Her mom said in a defeated tone.

" No mom, we'll leave when I'm ready. Now go!" Allison said. And her mom obliged. Unable to contain myself I let my opinion flow free.

" Why do you talk to your mom like that?" I asked, and Allie turned to look at me with her falsely sweet face, one that most people actually fell for.

" Do you really think you have a right to judge the way I talk to my parents? I mean you do call them by their first names." She said talking in a baby voice toward the end, then letting out a giggle. I stood up and gave her my famous 'Bad Ass glare'. She didn't even flinch, probably because when I use it she's almost always on the receiving end.

" I call them that because they ask me too! You know very well I love my parents even though they've done some pretty bad shit to each other, and I would never disrespect them!" I said in a very stern voice. I saw the other girls looking back in forth between us, not able to pick a side for the fear they would lose the other as a friend.

" I think you have it all wrong Aria only one of you're parents did something _fucked_ up to the other." She said while she laughed. I could feel the fire burning in my eyes as I looked at her she knew how long it had took me to put that memory behind me and she just loved to bring it up. I saw all the other girls giving me quizzical looks, but I just ignored them sat back down and turned away from Allie, trying to regain my cool.

It was turning out to be harder then I thought. I was caught in between being pissed or sad which meant tears were threatening to fall as I let my thoughts consumed me. Suddenly I was pulled back into the memory of that dreaded day.

_Flashback: Last Year _

"_Aria!" Allie screeched as she came rushing towards me. "We've got to go to the new frozen yogurt place in Hollis. Come on!" She said while pulling on my arm, and despite myself I laughed at her childish antics. _

"_Aria? How much longer?" Allie complained ten minutes later for the umpteenth time in the past few minutes. I told her not to wear heels but she just said every suitable girl should wear them. I knew she was throwing that at me so I just snorted in response. We finally made it to the yogurt place and I entered only to see the most horrid sight ever. Every single wall was, light pink. I tried to turn around and leave but I was to late for Allie was already pulling me into the line, or should I say no line. _

_She ordered a small 1 scoop of low-fat strawberry ice cream, while I went for a large three-scoup yogurt full of cake batter, chocolate chip cookie dough, and coffee. Then I continued to pile on the toppings. Trust me when I say I'm not afraid to eat. If I gain weight I can just exercise and lose it. _

_We were currently walking on our way back to Rosewood. We decided against taking the route we took here because it seemed so long and I really wasn't in the mood for another ten minutes of Ali's (__**a/n I'm changing the way I spell her nickname sorry**__) constant bitching and moaning. _

_We could hear Mona calling us from behind and even though Mona had transformed just like Hanna Ali didn't like her that much. As we turned the corner of Thirteen Street and some other road I saw a car that looked exactly like my dad's parked on the side of the unknown road. I slowly stopped laughing and froze in my place stretching my neck to see in the car. _

_And I can promise you I would've taken Ali's bitching over what I saw. My dad, my supposedly ever faithful and loving father was letting some 20 year-old slut shove her tongue down his throat. My breath caught in my throat and it was one of those few times in my life when I couldn't control my emotions, and I hated that. So many questions were swarming in my brain, ones I would probably never get the answers to. _

_I felt Ali gently touch my arm, a gasp echoed from her lips and it was one of the times where I remembered why I was a friend to Ali. My dad finally caught the stares (glares) he was receiving and looked up with the most surprised face I've ever seen. I guess the cat is out of the bag now. _

_End of Flashback_

Ever since then it's been nothing but hostility between my father and I. I never really got the courage to tell my mom about it. I know it's awful but I just couldn't lose her right now. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone calling my name.

"ARIA!" Ali screeched, and when I looked up at her she finished with 'it's time to go'. I took in what each of them is wearing and I inwardly shuttered.

Ali was dressed in a sleazy 1 inch below butt skintight black dress with at least 4-inch heels. Her hair was pined out of her faced to reveal a face full of makeup. Spencer wore a slightly longer and less tight light pink dress with her hair curled on her shoulders. Hanna looked the same as Ali only her dress was neon purple. Emily's was knee length and flow-y and an emerald green color, she was also onl Spencer wore a slightly longer and less tight light pink dress with her hair curled on her shoulders. Hanna looked the same as Ali only her dress was neon purple. Emily's was knee length and flow-y emerald green color, she was also wearing green flats.

We descended the stairs me following behind them, Ali's mom gushed over how gorgeous we looked, though Ali brushed it off. We all settled down in Kenneth's car, and as we were pulling out of the driving I couldn't help but notice that Jason's car was gone.

So… I think this is about the time where I asked you of you liked it? But because I know you probably don't care enough to comment I will get to what you want to hear. This is a major Jason/Aria fanfic. There will be a minor Ezra/ Aria part but it won't be anything big.

Now I know Aria really isn't that tom-boyish but watching her on the show I always imagined what she would be like with that edge. And if you don't like it then don't read it.

Suggest if you wish…

Next Chapter: The infamous Noel Khan Bash. Now what type of shit do you think these girls's will get in to, plus I'll introduce Garret, Ian, and Jason! There might be the start of 'A' to.


	2. Chapter 2: The Noel Kahn Bash 16

**What if?**

**Disclaimer: Do not own!**

**I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews. I hoped you guys liked it ****, but as I said before I'm open for any suggestions and criticism, especially criticism. It makes me a better writer, which in return hopefully gives you a better story to read. I am in the process of getting a beta reader, so be patient with me. Hope you enjoy chapter 2 **** (I'm trying to update as fast as possible because I understand how little Aria/Jason fics have been updated lately). **

**Chapter two: The Noel Kahn Party (I'm skipping to the party where their 16 so they're in their sophomore year now)**

Aria's POV:

We finally pulled into Noels extravagant driveway; a huge fountain turning different colors was located in the middle of the driveway with a bunch of flowers surrounding the area. I was particularly proud of myself for not wringing Ali's neck after the countless knocks she'd throw around to people, I really was surprised more people didn't stand up to her. I mean Jason does, sometimes Spencer, and me were the only ones to even try, nobody else dared to challenge 'the' Ali Di' Laurentis.

I opened the car door and a ton of alcohol and booze went through my nostrils. I can already tell tonight is going to be _so_ fun. Ali and the rest of my friends were already strolling up the driveway I leisurely followed behind them. After a very long walk up the over done driveway, Noel's house came into view. Whilst all the other girls squealed and giggled as they walked even faster, I rolled my eyes at the house ridiculously. Who needs a house this gigantic and over done? Oh that's right, no one.

The front door was propped open and I took a deep breath before entering the house. To most people it would have been breath-taking-ly beautiful, and though I'll never know why for me it wasn't. It just didn't feel like home. I sighed as I pushed through numerous couples sucking faces near the doorway. As I approached the kitchen I could see Hanna and Ali flipping their hair and batting their eyes at Jeremy Wright (a sophomore) and Derek Greene (a senior). I walked by them to the counter I was about to get a drink but I stopped myself. God only knows what dumb boys put in these drinks. Drugs? Maybe the desperate ones looking for an easy way to get laid? Alcohol? Most definitely.

I finally took a water (over my better judgment I must add) and was relieved when it tasted like regular water. I looked around for something to do. My eyes traveled over more couples making out intensely, Hanna and Ali, my other friends (who were talking to a bunch of drunk girls), my eyes finally focused on one light brown haired boy talking to his two friends Garret and Ian.

Jason was to focused on what Garret was saying that he didn't notice my stares. I'd be lying if I didn't say Jason was attractive, but he was a lot older than me. He was already out of college, and me I wasn't even half-way through high school yet. I've talked to him a few times, well more like reprimanded him. You see the last few years he was really big on drugs, I haven't seen this much this year so I don't know if he still is or isn't. I turned away from Jason only to come face to face with Noel Kahn.

" Hey Aria," Noel said trying to talk in a low manly voice. I almost laughed.

" Hi Noel." I replied not really in the mood to talk to him.

" Having fun?" He asked as he took a step closer to me, so close our elbows were touching.

" _Loads_," I replied sarcastically. He obviously didn't catch it because his smile got bigger as he stepped even closer. Now usually I'm not one to get uncomfortable easily but you would be to if Noel Kahn was standing so close to you that you could smell his nasty alcohol scented breath. I took a step back and sat on a stool near the counter where I put my water down. Worst mistake ever. Noel sat in the stool right in front of mine.

" Aria I've been meaning to ask you a question," he puts his hands on my knees " you see you interest me." His hands move farther up my legs " You're not like the other girls," hands now on my thighs one of his fingers were tugging on a strand of my shorts " I can actually hold a conversation with you." His hands were now on my waist and his face was getting closer and closer I tried to take his hands off my waist but they just got tighter. I was about to scream for somebody when I realized they all went outside, the kitchen was now deserted.

" My bedrooms available and trust me when I say I won't take no for an answer." Noel whispered in my ear. I shook my head violently not being able to speak. He just laughed, I felt a spring of anger whip through me and I attempted to kick him in his manhood. He quickly side-stepped it and gave a cold look, before it was replaced by lust.

" I like 'em feisty," he whispered again but this time his hands were grabbing tightly to my wrists. I tried to scream but he quickly put his hand over my mouth picked me up and after making sure the cost was clear rushed up the stairs. I was thrashing trying to get him to drop me but his hold only tightened. He opened a door and I saw a very dirty room.

He dropped me on a big bed and quickly climbed on top of me all the while keeping his hand on my mouth. He slipped off my shoes as well as his, and though I don't want to admit it I was petrified. He was way bigger than me and if he wanted to do 'stuff' then he easily could without anyone knowing. He took his hand off mine and I started screaming and he didn't even stopped me just held me down all the while laughing a menacing laugh. I stopped screaming after a while having lost my voice, and my body just stopped thrashing.

" Good girl," his whispered in my ear, before he started sucking on my neck. I tried to pry him off but I just couldn't he was too strong. Eventually I knew I was going to have to give in, but I was prepared to put up a good long fight.

Jason's POV

Why did I come to Noel Kahn's party? I mean I'm 22 now everyone here is younger than me besides Garret and Ian who were currently talking about the girls they were about to hook up with. The girl's are only 15 I tried to explain to them but they didn't care.

I saw my sister and her friends in the corner of the room gossiping. Well actually Aria wasn't with them. That's weird their all usually attached at the hip. Out of all Ali's friends I never understood why she was a friend with somebody like my sister. They are so unlike each other. To be honest I've always liked Aria. As more than my sister's friend, but she's so much younger than me and she can do better.

I couldn't help but feel a ping of jealously as I saw her talking to Noel, his hands traveling up her thighs. Wait? Why is she letting him do that? The Aria I know wouldn't have let him. Maybe she's changed? But it is highly unlikely. Why am I letting this bother me? I took notice to the fact that everyone went outside, wanting to be alone I headed upstairs to the bathroom. I soon realized it was um occupied, and kept walking down the hall.

After a little bit I heard footsteps and I don't know why but I hid in a corner so the person wouldn't see me. I couldn't see them either though. I heard screaming but I assumed some guy was just getting lucky, so I headed towards the stairs but I stopped when I heard a small voice from the room say…

" Get off," it sounded like she was out of breathe. I started walking down the stairs again until I heard something that made my anger boil.

" Noel get OFF!" It sounded a lot like Aria's voice but I was probably being paranoid. I resumed walking until I heard another shout but this time the unknown voice yelled "STOP IT!"

That was it Aria or not someone was in trouble and I was going to help them.

**Aria's POV: **

I gave up. That's right 'miss tuff it out' gave up. I couldn't stop him he was just to strong. I racked my brain for a smart strategy to get out of here, but I couldn't find one. He was still kissing my neck and all I could feel was his nasty sweaty tongue all over my neck. I wanted to throw up. I could feel the moisture in my eyes, I might be giving up but I refuse to be weak. And crying would only push my vulnerability even farther.

I heard him moan in pleasure as I pulled his hair (trying to pry him off). I'm glad the bastard is enjoying it! As his hands traveled down my body, I realized I couldn't give up. I am a virgin, and I do not plan on changing that today. Again I started screaming. Over and over, but he ignored my cries and continued to pleasure himself in his sick perverted ways. As his hands reached my shorts hemline I fought even harder thrashing and turning.

" Noel get OFF!" I yelled at him but he just kept rubbing his hands over my hemline and I about had it. With all the might I had I pushed and managed to startle him, but it wasn't good enough.

"STOP IT!" I yelled as he pushed himself harder on me. And I was startled and relieved when I heard the door slam open. I couldn't see my mystery savior but I felt Noel's weight leave so I could breathe properly again.

When I looked up I saw none other than Jason punching Noel right in the face. In spite of myself I put my hand on his shoulder begging him to stop with my eyes. Telling him that I wasn't worth getting into trouble. He finally released Noel, and after numerous threats he finally got up. What he did next surprised me more than anything. He picked me up bridle style being sure to get my stuff and walked downstairs. I don't really know why but for some reason when he touched me I felt warm inside. He was warm, in fact I found myself cuddling into him as he carried me outside to his car. After texting Ali and letting her know I was fine Jason set me in the passenger seat and fastened my seat belt for me.

I couldn't help but notice how cold I was after he let go. But that feeling, the warm one it stayed. As I watched him climbed into the driver's seat and run a hand through his shaggy light brown hair I couldn't help but smile at him. He gave me a quizzical look and I just shook my head allowing the hair fall in front of my face.

I could see him lean over to push the hair out of my face for me. And I couldn't help but notice how his fingers lingered on my face seconds longer than they had to. He turned around as he was pulling out of the driveway and I took the time to get a good look at him. He seemed more mature than the last time I saw him, his hair was longer, but his eyes were still the piercing hazel they've always been except this it the first time I've seen them in forever and they haven't been glazed over. I guess he did quit the drugs.

He turned on the radio and a country station was on and I couldn't hold in my laugh. I laughed so hard my face turned red.

"Laugh it up fuzzball." He said in his raspy yet soothing voice. I gave him a small smile. For the rest of the ride we were silent. That was until we pulled into his driveway.

" I'm staying with my parents for two more days until I can move into my new house." He said to me.

" You bought a house?" I asked surprised.

" Yeah actually I bought the house across from yours." He said hesitantly. I couldn't help but smile at his shyness.

" That's awesome! Are you living alone?" I asked wishing he'd say yes.

" Yup, all alone."

" Where are you working now?"

" Actually the school offered me a job as a councilor." I was speechless, not only was I living across from him, but he would be at my school! How am I supposed to keep my feelings in check?

" Really? I think you're going to be really good at the job." I said honestly.

" Thank you Aria I think you're the only one that feels that way." The way he said it made me wants to reach over and hug him.

" That's not true Jason." I told him. A not awkward silence occurred.

" Aria? Can I ask you a question?" Jason asked. He gave me a very serious look and I couldn't answer so I nodded. Let me just say I was not prepared for what he asked.

**Do you hate me? Well you can't! Because I updated sooner than any other Jason/Aria fic. Yay! I think I deserve a cookie! But I don't have a cookie **

**So the ' laugh it up fuzzball' quote, I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter to the first person who knows the answer. And don't cheat! Plus I want you guys to tell me you're favorite songs because I'm big on music and I want to at least mention one song a chapter. Hope you liked it! **** I worked hard to write it… Anyways Next On What if?**

**What does Jason have to ask Aria? Will she answer his question? Plus Jason will move in!**


	3. Chapter 3: Questions Answered

**What If? **

**So here I am with chapter three! I'm glad to know so many of you enjoy my story! I like to give a shout out to Miyogi for saying that this was the best Jaria fic **** Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me! Also to daughterofapollo18 and Maiqu for guessing the quote right. **

**So here's chapter 3! Enjoy…. Hopefully**

**I understand some of you were confused by the jump in the storyline, but I just needed to make everyone older so I could continue the story. But now she and the rest of her friends are 16 and they'll stay that way until any of them have a birthday. Which they will! **

**Chapter 3: Questions answered**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previous Chapter:<strong>_

_A not awkward silence occurred. _

_" Aria? Can I ask you a question?" Jason asked. He gave me a very serious look and I couldn't answer so I nodded. Let me just say I was not prepared for what he asked._

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

" Would you like to dance?"

That was the question Jason asked. At first I thought my ears had fooled me I mean Jason, my best friends brother asked me of all people to dance. Why?

" What?" I asked questionably. Dance? Has this boy lost his mind?

" Yes, Aria, dance. You know the movement of your feet to song." He said sarcastically. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

" And tell me oh wise one, just where are we supposed to dance?" I asked.

" In the middle of the road of course!" He exclaimed with a mischievous glint in his eyes. It reminded me of a five-year-old boy.

" You're kidding right?" I said letting out a little chuckle, but the look in his eyes told me he wasn't. He opened his door and walked around to my side of the car and opened that one as well. I was starring at him as if he had two heads, and as he took his hand in mine and lead me out of the car I couldn't even deny the sparks that flew through me.

He dragged me out into the middle of the road and once there he let go of my hand and just… stared.

" What?" I asked. A huge smile engulfed his face and I almost forgot I was standing in the middle of the road, almost.

" I can't believe were in the middle of the road were going to die! And all because of the fact that you feel like dancing! And anyways we have no music to dance too." I said the last part sadly, because though I don't think I'll ever admit it I was really looking forward to have his strong arms wrap around me.

" We don't need any." He whispered in my ear as his arms pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and for the first time I noticed just how tall he was. We started swaying together, before long the peaceful silence was broken by yet another question Jason wished to ask.

" Aria, he didn't hurt you did he?" He asked fiercely. It almost seemed as if he had wanted to ask it for a while, but was to scared of the response. I really didn't know how to respond. Should I lie and say no, that he didn't hurt me at all? That I was strong enough to handle whatever some weak-minded pervert threw at me. But this was Jason asking the question, and he'd know I was lying. But if I say yes, wouldn't I be lying as well? I mean he did save me before Noel could do any permanent physical damage.

" I don't know," was my whispered response.

" Well, I need to know." The way Jason said it, with such a fierce yet vulnerable tone made me wonder if he was more affected by the drama today than I was.

" Jason I—

But I was cut off by the sound of a car honking. We quickly moved back near his driveway, and for some reason I'd lost all my confidence in telling him what I wanted to. So I just came up with some lame excuse like 'I'm tired' to get me inside the house and in bed. And before long that's where I was. In Ali's bedroom in my sleeping bag pretending to be asleep in case any of the other girls wake up. I just can't answer any more questions tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's POV: <strong>

I walked back into my room dazed and confused. Did I make Aria uncomfortable or something because she seemed pretty keen on getting as far away form me as possible? Maybe dancing with her was a bad idea. I mean how could I have even thought that someone as young and beautiful as Aria would go for someone 4 years older than her, and almost all her previous memories with the guy had been high.

" Screw my life." I whispered as I plopped down on my bed. I looked over at my wooden bedside table to see the time and I realized it was almost 2 in the morning. I let out a long yawn before shutting my eyes, trying desperately to clear my head from all thoughts of the beautiful brown-eyed girl in the other room.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know this chapter was awful! But I don't know I seem to be having writer's block or something because I can't for the life of me write anything good! I'm sorry for the chapter being so short, and please excuse me for all of my spelling errors. <strong>

**Next Chapter: The first day of school, Ezra will be introduced, and Jason will also be staring his first day on the new job. Plus how will Aria react to seeing Noel after the incident.**


	4. Chapter 4: School is SO much fun

**What if? **

**So it's been a long time since I've updated, and I'm really sorry about that. I'm not going to give you any lame excuses as to why, because I hate when writers do that. But I'm going to try to find the inspiration (since all us Jaria fans need it right now) to finish this story.**

**Oh thanks for all the reviews and just to clear things up yes Jason is only for years older than Aria. I'm sorry if I confused you guys because I know I said in chapter two that he was 22. That was a mistake of mine and I apologize for it, but just to clear things up Jason is only 20.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

**Chapter Four: School is SO much fun **

**Aria's POV:**

I felt the sunbeams on my face before I could see them the next morning. I let out a quick groan before rolling off my side and onto my back to look at Allie's Alarm Clock. 7:45 it read.

_Great, _I thought to myself_. I just got exactly 5 hours of sleep. _

Sitting up I noticed that all the other girls were awake, and for that I was eternally grateful. I doubt they'll up any time soon, considering just how intoxicated they were last night.

_Last night_. Well what about last night? Maybe it was almost being raped or even more fun when Jason and I danced in the middle of the street. It was a t that thought that a slight blush rose upon my cheeks. I had never felt more content then when he had me wrapped in his safe warm arms. No! I can't think things like that especially about Jason.

Slowly getting up I grabbed the small backpack I had brought here, wrapped up my sleeping bag and silently crept out of the room and down the stairs. Once down stairs I paused to look around and see if anyone was in the living room. Luckily for me they weren't.

With a great sigh I cautiously opened the door and prepared for the 15-minute walk home.

Once I got home I took a nice extra long shower, threw on some Pajama's and hoped into my bed. Flipping through the channels I noticed that there was an all day ER marathon, and out of boredom and laziness I prepared myself for a whole Sunday full of sick injured patients, my cozy comforter, and one sexy pediatrician.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up took a quick shower and got dressed and ready for my first day of school. This year I had purposely taken classes that I knew Allie would never be caught dead in such as Chorus and Critical Thinking. Unfortunately though I was still going to have to suffer through my core classes with her.<p>

After shoving a pop tart down my throat I stuffed my ear buds in my ears and rocked out to Kelly Clarkson and The Script on my way to school. I was nervous yet excited about what this year had in store for me. I heard that there was a new English teacher and I of course would be one of the unlucky kids to get stuck with this new teacher. Pushing those negative thoughts out of my mind I thought about how this year I might actually get to sing.

I was always to shy and discouraged to try out for a part in a musical/play all those years before, but I'm suddenly feeling much more confidant. I turned the corner and not only did I see my school but also Allie, Hannah, Spence, and Em all waiting outside the school for me.

When they saw me they all smiled but Allie (surprise there). She just rolled her eyes and beckoned me to come quicker. Just to annoy her I 'accidentally' dropped my book and took just a little bit longer than necessary to pick it up.

"What took you so long?" Allie snapped at me as I approached her and the rest of them.

" It didn't take me any longer than any other day to get here Allie." I replied calmly and she just shot me a glare before opening the door and walking in. She tried to walk sexy seeing as a few of the football players were leaning against the lockers near us. I personally thought she looked like an injured penguin as she wobbled down the hall in her six-inch heels.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jason down the hall and I immediately looked down before anyone could catch my blush. When I looked up again Jason was gone and I didn't know whether I felt relieved or pained by that fact. Before I could contemplate my feelings I felt Allie's long fake nails dig into my skin and I was about to tell her to let go when she whispered in my ear,

" Who is _that_!"

I looked up to see what she was talking about and was met with what looked like a male model pulled straight from one of those Hollister ads. He wasn't really my type of guy with his short black curly hair and dazzling blue eyes, but it defiantly didn't hurt me to admire his oh-so-noticeable beauty.

I composed myself and looked over at Allie only to see her grinning at him seductively, while twirling a piece of her long gorgeous blonde hair. He didn't seem to notice all the obvious attention he was receiving from the female population of Rosewood High.

" I can only assume he's out new first period English teacher." I whispered back to her. She let out this very unattractive high-pitched squeal before running off to the bathroom to put on some more skank makeup.

The minute bell rang a few minutes later and I walked up to where he was standing letting kids into his classroom and offered a small smile, which he returned showing his perfect set of pearly whites. I sighed as I took a seat in the very back right behind Spence and prepared myself for one very _long_ period.

Once everyone was in the classroom he shut the door and walked to the chalkboard. He quickly wrote his name in beautifully neat handwriting and underlined it. He turned back around to face us and gave the class a big smile.

" Hey guy's I'm Mr. Fitz and I'm your new English teacher as you've all probably already guessed. Just because I'm new doesn't mean this is going to be an easy work free period for you all.

Every two weeks I will give you all a new book to read based on your English test finals last year and what book I think you will enjoy. It might take me a while to learn all your names but for now when I call you up will you please come up and take your test final and the first book I have chosen for you. Okay, umm let's see Emily?"

Emily walked up to Mr. Fitz and took the book and test from him before sitting back down. He continued calling different peoples names including Noels. When he called Allies she sexily walked up to his desk and after she had taken her book and test score she turned around and 'accidentally' dropped her book so she could bend down and shove her ass in his face.

He looked more than a little repulsed by her actions, but didn't say anything regarding them. Before long he had called me up and I walked up to him took the book and test before walking back my seat. I noticed he smiled a little bigger at me than he did the others but I didn't think twice about it after that. The book I got was 'Pride and Prejudice' by Jane Austen. It was almost funny I got this book seeing as it is probably my all time favorite book and I've read it more times than I can count on both my hands and feet combined.

The class period let out and soon enough it was lunchtime. Allie, Em, Hannah, Spence, and I all grabbed our lunches before sitting in our usual seats. Before long the subject of our conversion turned to the one and only Mr. Fitz.

" He is sooooo hot!" Allie proclaimed. Many people turned to face her but she didn't care. She just kept rambling on and on about how cute he is. It was a little uncomfortable I mean was he gorgeous? Of course anyone with eyes could see that, but that doesn't change the fact that he's our teacher.

" Allie that's sort of creepy. Not only is he your teacher but he's also 10 years older than you." Allie shot me an incredulous look and shook her head.

" So you're about to tell me that if he slammed against his desk and started raping your mouth, you wouldn't kiss back?" She asked. I could feel my face heating up as I look away from the four prying eyes that were currently looking in my direction.

" So maybe I would…" I replied back quietly and I looked around to see all their faces. Allie had a smug look, Hannah looked like she was in a dream state, Spence looked horrified, and Em was nodding her head in agreement. Wait why was Spence horrified? It was then that I realized she wasn't looking at me but behind me.

I hesitantly turned around to see Jason a few tables away looking back at me with a hurt expression on his face. I felt guilt slowly rise in me as he turned away and walked back towards the teacher's lounge. Great so now he just heard what I said and he probably thinks I'm some slut who is crushing on the cute available teacher (which the latter is true). But what I couldn't shake is why instead of angry by the fact that I could stoop so low he was in fact hurt?

" I wonder what he wanted?" Allie spat before continuing to text on her phone. Spence shot me a knowing look but at that moment I didn't care. All I could see were his beautiful green eyes staring back at me with hurt and sadness.

**Review and tell me what you think! Oh and if I don't post before than (which I probably won't) Happy New Year's! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Beautiful Disaster

**What if? **

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I'm hoping to finish this story.**

* * *

><p><em>I hesitantly turned around to see Jason a few tables away looking back at me with a hurt expression on his face. I felt guilt slowly rise in me as he turned away and walked back towards the teacher's lounge. Great so now he just heard what I said and he probably thinks I'm some slut who is crushing on the cute available teacher (which the latter is true). But what I couldn't shake is why instead of angry by the fact that I could stoop so low he was in fact hurt?<em>

_" I wonder what he wanted?" Allie spat before continuing to text on her phone. Spence shot me a knowing look but at that moment I didn't care. All I could see were his beautiful green eyes staring back at me with hurt and sadness._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Beautiful Disaster <strong>

**Aria's Point of view**

I stared at the spot Jason had been standing at only seconds before. I felt this odd feeling in my stomach, like the one you have on your first day of school and you have to leave your mommy. Expect this feeling was a lot more profound and deep. It was basically gnawing away at me, so much that for the rest of the lunch period the only thing I could see were his sad green eyes penetrating into my own big brown ones. I was as I was throwing away my trash that I noticed him again.

He was standing against the wall on the opposite side of the cafeteria talking to one of the students he was counseling. It wasn't until my phone started vibrating that I let my gaze fall away from him. I pulled out my phone in a haste to see that I had one new message from an unknown number.

_Does Aria have feelings for Rosewood's favorite druggie? -A _

What? Who is A? I really wanted to reply but I thought better of it, it was probably just Ali being a bitch. I mean Ali, A it makes sense and is really unoriginal. I tried to fool myself into thinking that this text wasn't a big deal but the horrid feeling in my stomach was saying differently.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's Point Of View<strong>

_So maybe I would…_

Those words stayed etched in my head all day long. I wasn't stupid I knew that half the girls in this school would fall for him the moment they saw him, but I didn't expect her to. She was always the smart one. The different one. I really didn't expect Aria of all people to feel that way about anyone, nevertheless her teacher. It angered me to no end when I thought of how her cheeks flushed a gorgeous red as she said it. I didn't know if she did that because she was embarrassed by the question itself or the truth of it.

I'll admit I'm a little jealous of him. Maybe a lot. I've liked Aria since she was 13 and now all the sudden some new good-looking teacher comes waltzing in and she's head over heels? It almost doesn't make sense to me. I caught her looking at me for a few seconds before she looked down at her phone with a strange expression on her face.

She kept re-reading something on her phone and I could only hope that nothing bad happened. I saw a quick flash of worry cross her face but as soon as it came it was gone. I sighed as the final bell rang, and I couldn't help but feel like a high schooler again. I picked up a few papers from my desk and walked out of my room down the hall. As I was about to round the corner the sound of two people talking stopped me.

" I wanted to ask why you gave me Pride and Prejudice?" I heard the soft melodic voice that could belong to one person ask.

" Do you not like that book?" Another voice asked. A _**male**_ voice. I could only assume that it was the new English teacher she was talking too.

" No! I love the book but compared to some of the other people's books it seems a little advanced."

" Well you seemed like the kind of girl who would like literature." His voice dropped to down an octave and it almost seemed like he was trying to be sexy. That got my blood boiling it was one thing for a girl to have a crush on a teacher but for the teacher to encourage it was disturbing and wrong.

I turned my body in an odd angled so I could see the two people but they couldn't see me. She looked so beautiful and innocent leaning against the wall, hugging her book close to her chest. He however was sitting on a high stool he had positioned outside his door like many teachers.

" I do, well at least all the ones I've read." Aria replied back. The innocence in _her_ voice made me believe that she wasn't picking up on his advances. He let out a small fake chuckle at this and Aria gave him a confused glance, as she didn't say anything funny. He wasn't listening to her though he had been looking at _other_ places. My fists were clenched tightly at my sides and it took all my inner strength not to go over there and give him a black eye.

" Yeah, well I was wondering if you like o get coffee sometime?" My mouth fell open. Did he really just ask his student on a date? Aria's eyes widened in surprise not only at his question but also at the fact that he was now standing in front of her on the wall. One of his grubby hands was also placed on her elbow. My eyes narrowed at the scene n front of me, but I'm not going to do anything… yet.

" My schedule is pretty full I don't know if I could." Aria said awkwardly. Her gaze kept shifting to the exit doors at the end of the hallway hoping he would catch the hint. He however wasn't about to give up, he positioned himself so his arms were in either side of her head and his face was dangerously close to hers.

" But you're a high school student what could you possible have to do?" Fitz said flirtatiously.

" School work?" Aria offered looking a little frightened and mad. I was about to round the corner and pull him off of her when he spoke again.

" Well what are you doing now? You can't possibly have homework tonight." He said, she looked trapped.

" Well I don't but—

It was at that moment that I finally interrupted the conversation.

"Aria! I was just looking for you Ali must have forgotten to tell you that all the girls were having dinner at our place tonight so she asked me to find you." I said. I noticed that he had quickly pushed away from her so it looked like a perfectly innocent conversation was going on between a teacher and his student.

" Oh okay. Well see you tomorrow Mr. Fitz" She muttered before quickly coming to my side. We both walked to the parking lot together. I wasn't lying about her eating at my parent's place tonight Ali really did ask me to tell her. I wasn't going to though, just be going to say I forgot but she'll be there now.

"So, what were you and Mr. Fitz talking about?" I asked wondering what she says in response. Her cheeks flushed and again I found myself wondering why.

" We were just talking about this English project he gave us." She answered not really lying more like concealing the truth. She had always been good at that. To bad I was also good when it came to knowing when people were lying.

" What's the project about?" I asked hoping to keep any awkward silences away.

" Oh we each just have to read a book he chose for us." She said while wringing her hands together in front of her. By this time we had made it to my car and I was opening the door for her.

" Thanks" she muttered.

I didn't say anything in response just started the car and pulled out. My radio station came on and Kelly Clarkson's 'Beautiful Disaster' was on. Aria had a happy smile on her face as she softly sang along with Kelly.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's Point Of View<strong>

As I sat in Jason's car listening to my favorite artist I couldn't help but wonder whether or not he had heard my conversation with the new teacher. It was a really weird one in all honesty. He was a little too touchy feely for it to be a completely innocent conversation. And while many girls would have been overjoyed to be in my place I was downright uncomfortable with the situation.

He was cute and all but he was still my teacher and that's more than a little disgusting in my mind. I shook my head and started to sing along softly with Kelly. The song had always reminded me of Jason. All his problems the drugs and anger issues, many people thought ill of him for it, I just think it makes him the better person he is today.

_He's soft to the touch_

_But frayed at the end he breaks_

_He's never enough_

_And still he's more than I can take_

_Oh 'cause I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

As the song ended we pulled up in front of his house and after he opened my door for me we both made our way inside.

**I'm really sorry for the long wait but I just thought considering there is really no more Jason/Aria on the show I thought I'd give all of lovers a little extra hope! **

**:) 333333 **


	6. Chapter 6: So Kiss Me

**What if?**

**Disclaimer: Do not own!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: So Kiss Me<strong>

**Aria's Point of View—**

Dinner that night could be summarized in one word—awkward. From the moment Jason and I walked in to the moment all us girls went upstairs to Ali's room. The girl's kept talking about the "new, young, and hot English teacher" which in turn caused Jason to tense up and me to become uncomfortable. And finally when they asked me what I thought of the newest teacher I just had to say that I totally agreed with everything they had said.

But I _**don't**_ agree with them. Mr. Fitz made me really uncomfortable only a few hours before and if it hadn't been for Jason I could only wonder what would have happened. What he would have done, or tried to do at least. It's not like I would respond if my _teacher_ were trying to get some from me, his _student_.

I gulped as I watched Jason's reaction turn from surprise to confusion to fury. His fist clenched threateningly on the table and his face bore a new stony expression much unlike his usual calm and collected façade. I seemed to be the only one to notice this change in Jason, as everyone was busy chatting in his or her own little divided conversations. He just stared at me too. Not with anger or hurt… just stared.

I felt as if he was trying to figure me out. Like he was trying to break me apart and piece together the pieces himself. But he couldn't because a giant brick wall guards my pieces.

Finally the dinner had ended and the girls and I headed up to Ali's room to watch a few movies and gossip. A few hours later after watching both The Notebook and A Walk To Remember (much to my utter boredom as I had seen them many times before) they had all finally fallen asleep. But me, well I couldn't get myself to go to bed.

I tried everything. Counting sheep, I got up to 137 before I called it quits. Just tightly closing my eyes and hoping I could fall asleep. I put my head under the pillow. Banged my head on the pillow. Tried humming a lullaby. Tried singing a lullaby. Tried to make myself dizziness enough to pass out. Finally I just decided to give up all together and head outside for a bit. I didn't even bother putting on shoes or clothes besides my short (like really short) blue pajama pants with my slightly small bright green shirt that read "Yeah I'm Irish…" on the front and on the back "… and Proud Bit***".

I grabbed a small lavender blanket before slipping out of the room and down the stairs towards the front yard. I was surprised when I opened the door and saw that Jason was in fact outside already. He turned to look at me for a second (the same blank stare on his face) before he turned back around. I took a deep breath as I walked over to him and took the empty seat next to him on the swing. The swing was very small and so their bodies were already touching against each other's.

" Are you made at me?" I asked hesitantly and pulled the too small blanket closer to my body as a wave of chilly wind washed over me. Jason scoffed and turned to look at me, and I wish he wouldn't have considering he was still wearing that same expression.

" Disappointed." He muttered quietly. So quietly I almost missed it due to the raging winds. Those winds are now causing me to shiver and chatter my teeth violently.

" Disappointed?" I asked confused.

" Yes. Disappointed."

" But why?" I asked.

" Why what?" He said and I nearly growled under my breath.

" You know what!" I snapped at him. For a moment I saw a quick flash of surprise cross over his face and I rejoiced for the expression other than nothing.

" Why'd you agree with them?" He snapped back. I was caught off guard for a moment; he had never raised his voice at me before.

" What was I supposed to say ' yeah hey Ali if it hadn't been for your brother he would have kissed me'?"

" Is that a bad thing?" He asked and I sighed in annoyance.

"What do you mean?" I said in a very agitated manner.

" I mean that are you mad that I interrupted your chance to make out with the 'new, young, and hot English teacher'!" I gasped and then bit my lip so hard I could taste the blood. After a few moments of silence I finally said,

" What do you take me for Jason?" I whispered sadly, my eyes downcast as I licked my wound clean of any excess blood.

" I don't know Aria. What do you take yourself as?" He asked me while letting out a big sigh.

" Well I don't know either Jason. But what I do know is that I'm not your sister. I don't get all flirty and shit every time some cute guy walks into my life. And I most defiantly am neither stupid enough nor slutty enough to give myself to my teacher. Especially since he would have been my first." I whispered-yelled throughout the whole thing until the end. I almost thought he couldn't here me but then he turned to me with sadness in his eyes.

" I didn't mean it like that Aria." He whispered.

" But you did Jason. You did mean it like that you just didn't have the balls to say it." I answered back practically seething at this point. Jason looked affronted at my choice of words but I didn't care I said what I meant and I meant what I said.

What I didn't expect was Jason to turn around so he was facing me. By doing so his face became not even 2 inches from mine. His forehead, nose, and lips were almost touching mine and I couldn't help the intake of breath, as the boy I've liked, maybe even loved, was inches from me.

" I never meant to imply anything Aria. I know you well enough to know you could never do something like that." His cool minty breath washed across my face and I felt the tears come to my eyes as I thought of what he had implied a few minutes ago.

" Then why did you say it?" My voice cracked and I couldn't stop the few tears that traveled down my cheeks. But Jason could.

He picked me up lightly and sat me on his lap; he practically crushed me into his chest as he wiped the tears from my face.

" Shh… Aria please don't cry, come one baby don't cry. I'm sorry Sunshine, I'm sorry." My heart speed up and his fingers delicately traced my cheeks and his lips pressed down on my forehead.

" Sun-n shine?" I asked with a watery smile forming on my face. He smiled back at me and nodded his head.

"Yeah cause you're my sunshine." I smiled as he repeated the first line to the song he had hummed in my ear as we danced in the road all those days ago.

" My only Sunshine…" He continued my pressing his lips down softly on my head.

" You make me happy when skies are gray…" He kissed my forehead.

" You'll never know dear…" He kissed my nose.

" How much I love you…" He kissed my cheeks.

" Please don't take my sunshine away." He kissed my lips.

Softly. Almost innocently. I was surprised for a moment but then I hesitantly started to kiss him back. I felt the smile creep onto his lips as he deepened the kiss.

And I'll tell you for the longest time I didn't believe in fairytales or happily ever afters. I didn't believe in love. But as I sat here right now on his lap, our lips touching, our tongues exploring each other I felt the sparks. I saw the fireworks. And I knew somehow that I had found love. And that made me just as scared as it did happy.

What if after this kiss he wants nothing to do with me. What if this was all a joke. A cruel joke that he could laugh at me for. My eyes widened at the thought and he noticed because he pulled back.

" What? What's wrong Sunshine? Did I hurt you? Aria…" He whispered worriedly to me. I looked down as I felt the tears crowning in my eyes threatening to fall. Really? I'm about to cry for the second time today all because of a boy. What has he done to me?

He lightly grabbed my head with his hands on either side of my face and made me look at him. I kept my eyes downcast though in a hope that he wouldn't see my tears.

" Hey look at me…" He whispered in my ear.

" Jason… why'd you kiss me?" I whispered sadly as I looked up at him. I saw his hurt expression his broken eyes.

" What do you mean why did I kiss you. I love you Aria I think I've made that pretty clear, or at least I've tried to. And I know you can do a lot better than my ex druggie self but Aria I need you to know th—

I cut him off by slamming my lips on to his with long awaited fervor. He quickly responded by running his tongue along my bottom lip so I could allow him entrance (which I did happily).

This kiss was much unlike the first. It was a lot more intimate. He somehow got me in a position so I was straddling him. I blushed furiously when I felt his umm manhood below me. He smirked at my reaction and stood up.

" That's what you do to me," he whispered huskily in my ear causing me to gasp and blush at my body's reaction to just his voice. He laughed and shook his head. He picked me up bridal style and carried me quietly back into the house. He carried me up the stairs and I was surprised when he walked right past Ali's room and into his own.

His room was different than I expected (not that I had been expecting to ever see his room). The walls were all black and he had bright red sheets on his bed… to which I blushed at. He had clothes scattered around as wells as papers and pencils and all other stuff.

He set me down of his bed and crawled in next to me. He brought the warm comforter over us and he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer until are foreheads were touching.

" Uhh do you want me to sleep in here with you tonight?" I asked softly. He chuckled at my shyness and kissed my lips lightly.

" I want you to sleep in here with me every night Sunshine." He cooed in my ear and I swear to God my heart melted.

" What will we say when they notice I'm in here in the morning?" I asked tiredly while I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"We'll say that there is nothing wrong with a girlfriend sleeping in her boyfriends room especially since were not about to do any rated R material." Girlfriend. Boyfriend. Aria and Jason. Jason and Aria.

" Girlfriend?" I asked shyly while biting my lip.

" I would hope so." He said while smiling already knowing my answer. I grinned a huge smile at him and turned away so that my back was to him. My eyes lids were slowly dropping but I held on for a moment longer when I heard Jason whisper my name.

" Yeah," I whispered back.

" Will you be mine?" He asked me, not in a possessive way but a loving way.

" I already am," I whispered back.

He kissed the exposed area of flesh on my neck, and he licked and nipped until I was positive he had left a love mark. But I didn't care he was mine and I was his. That was my last thought before I peacefully drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Should that be the end of the story or should I write more about their relationship together?<strong>

**Thanks for reading, **

**33333333**

**:) **


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

**What if?**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p>The next morning when I woke up in Jason bed I nearly screamed in surprise. Then last night's interesting events flooded over me like a tsunami. Jason, my <em>best –friend's<em> brother, was sleeping shirtless right next to me. I was in _his_ bed, in nothing but my revealing PJ's. And I didn't mind at all.

I wouldn't have cared if my own parents had walked in on me right now I wouldn't have left him. He's mine now. And I'm his. I felt a stinging feeling in my neck and brought my hand up to the area. My face blushed a deep red when I remembered that was where Jason um claimed me.

At that very moment Jason's beautiful green eyes opened and he let out a small little yawn before turning around and coming face to face with me. For a moment he looked surprised and I was almost scared that he would change his mind. But then a small smile spread over his face.

"Good Morning, Sunshine" I laughed at the memory of our first kiss last night. So soft and delicate. I smiled back at him and responded with a good morning also. It was then that a loud knocking came from the door. Jason cursed under his breath and muttered something about not locking his door.

My eyes widened when I realized it was Ali, looking for me. _Well she came to the right place,_ I thought bitterly.

"Jason! Is Aria in there! Are you even awake." Ali yelled loudly and I flinched at the bitchiness that was held in her voice. Before either Jason or I could reply the door had sprung open and there stood Ali. Her mouth hung open and eyes wide as she stared at us. I blushed bright red and snuggled into Jason's arm to hide myself. Jason sensing my discomfort put his arm around me comfortingly.

" Jason you slept with my best friend!" Ali screeched softly angriness evident in her voice. Though I think I also detected a little bit of hurt.

" No!" Jason and I yelled at the same time. Both turning bright red.

"Then what fucking happened!" She yelled impatiently her voice not nearly as quietly as I wish it were.

" Were dating now." I murmured quietly. And she glared at me.

"So how long have you guys been dating behind my back?" She asked.

" We only started dating last night." Jason said.

Over the next few weeks everyone got used to the idea of Jason and I as a couple. They actually accepted it.

* * *

><p>It was our one-year anniversary today and Jason had already taken me out to a nice dinner and told me that we could both move his—our new house. We were currently on our way there. Once home Jason got out of the care and opened my door before I could say thank you he had his lips over mine.<p>

The kiss turn passionate very fast and before I could even register how it had happened we were in our bedroom making out. Though what many people may think I am still a virgin and proud. But I have a feeling by tomorrow I won't be.

Jason's hands wandered to the back of my dress and started to play with the zipper. I lifted myself up and looked at him patiently. He was surprised by my bluntness and hesitated a moment before pulling the zipper down and pulling off my little black dress.

I now was half naked in front of my boyfriend of one-year and I couldn't feel more embarrassed or vulnerable. I tried to cover myself up but he moved my arms out of the way.

"Don't hide yourself from me Aria. You're beautiful."

He had told me that many times before but for some reason now as I lay below him about to lose something that I for the longest time held so dear to me I believed him.

* * *

><p>"Aria!"<p>

I heard a voice yell from across the room. I took a deep breath and tried to compose myself before I turned around. I wasn't surprised when I saw Spencer, my Maid of Honor rushing her way towards me. She had a big bright smile on her face as she ran in her 4-inch heels to get to me.

Did I mention I was getting married today?

It was sort of a rushed thing. He had only proposed to me 2 months before. I still remember the day…

_I woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and my boyfriends famous breakfast sandwiches. I let out a soft moan as I thought of how good they tasted. My mouth watered and my stomach growled. And it took me a few minutes to realize what day it was. Our anniversary._

_We had been dating for two whole years now and I couldn't be happier. When Jason had finally moved into the house next to my own my parents finally caved and let me move in with him. Much to my excitement._

_I smiled widely and bounded down the stairs leading towards our kitchen. I was taken aback when I didn't see him in there. Exiting the kitchen I called his name. No response. I walked back upstairs and checked our bedroom, bathroom, and guest room. Still he was nowhere to be seen._

_I finally walked down to the living room and took an intake of breath at what was before me._

_Jason. My boyfriend of two years. The love of my life was on one knee with a small black box in his hand. I gasped and took the few steps towards him so that I was right in front of him._

_" Yes." I whispered quietly. And he laughed and pulled me down into a very passionate kiss._

* * *

><p>Marriage. I never really thought about it all that much as a kid. But I knew one thing for sure. When I did get married I wanted it to be on the beach and I wanted people to be comfortable. So as I stood behind the little dressing room wall we had put up so my fiancée couldn't see me I suddenly realized how perfect my wedding was going to be.<p>

There were no more than 40 people here; Jason and I both agreed we only wanted close family and friends to come. Everyone there was dressed nicely but comfortably. Basically the girls were in bathing suits with pretty sundresses over them and the guys most likely had their bathing suit bottoms under their jeans with a nice button up shirt. My flowers were white lilies with one red rose in the middle. To symbolize to people becoming one.

I took a deep breath as the music began to play, and watched while Ali and the rest of the girl's each walked down the aisle I would soon be walking down. It was my turn now. My turn to walk towards my new life with my daddy on my arm I made my way around the wall and down the long aisle.

From the moment I started walking to the moment we said I do Jason's eyes and mine never strayed from one another's gaze. We now legally belonged to one another. And I've never been happier in my life.

* * *

><p>It's funny how life works. How after only nine months of marriage I was in labor with our children. And it as agonizingly painful as it is I wouldn't trade it for the world. I have Jason one side squeezing my hand and my babies' cries of life echoing through out the room.<p>

That's right babies. Turns out I got myself pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl. We were gifted with an extra bundle of joy.

"What should we name them?" Jason whispered in my ear as we both lay on my hospital bed, holding our children.

"How about I choose the first name for him and the middle name for her and vice versa?" I suggested and he happily agreed. It didn't take me long to choose my choices and it didn't for him either. I guess all those baby name books paid off.

" Elliott." I whispered quietly as to not wake our sleeping babies. He smiled at me knowingly. I had always loved the movie E.T.

"Stitch" He said and I laughed so loud I thought I had woke them. Biting my lip I slowly nodded.

" Elliott Stitch Di'Laurentis." I smiled down at the baby boy in my hands and looked over at Jason questionably.

" Ellie" He said softly in my ear and for a moment I was taken aback. Ellie was the name of the purple little elephant he had gotten me on my fifth birthday. I can't believe he still remembered it. I mean I do still have it of course but… wow.

"Lilo." We both laughed softly at the matching middle names.

"Ellie Lilo Di'Laurentis." Jason whispered while kissing our daughters forehead.

"They're gonna be our own personal Lilo and Stitch's. Do you think we can handle it?" It was a question I asked a lot and he always responded the same way.

"Sunshine, we can handle anything together."

**THE END.**


End file.
